


A Summer's pain

by Pandazzy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandazzy/pseuds/Pandazzy





	A Summer's pain

You've made me the happiest

you've made the saddest

you've given me smiles

you've made me cry

all I can ask is...

why?

I hurt over the little things

I smile when it's big

but you've no idea

how much pain im in

It hurts to love you

It hurts to leave you

what did I do to deserve it?

besides care for you.

You've one more chance

I don't believe in threes

strike and you're out

count your blessings for me..


End file.
